


Между да и нет (Between Yes and No)

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Dark, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано для blindfold_spn blindfold_spn по заявке: «2014!Дин/2014!Кас, употребление наркотиков, жесткий секс. Под кайфом Кас не говорит «нет».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между да и нет (Between Yes and No)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Yes and No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457572) by [bree_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree_black/pseuds/bree_black). 



> Отбечено LaSuen

В самом начале Кастиэль говорит Дину только «да».

Да, он попробует найти ту книгу с заклинаниями, которые, по мнению Бобби, способны повредить Люциферу.

Да, Дин может отправиться с ним в Иерусалим на поиски Бога.

Да, они могут держаться вместе, раз поодиночке у них все равно ничего не выходит.

Кастиэль не пытается заменить Сэма. Его силы медленно тают, мгновенные перемещения с каждым разом становятся все тяжелее, и в конце концов он занимает место пассажира в Импале. Первые месяцы ему не по себе, он сидит на самом краешке сиденья, готовый освободить его, как только объявится законный владелец.

 

Но Сэма нет, и Кастиэль продолжает говорить «да».

Да, он пропустит стаканчик, или парочку, или дюжину в ближайшем баре.

Да, ему интересно смотреть порнуху на рябящем экране гостиничного телевизора. С исследовательской точки зрения, разумеется.

Да, пожалуй, ничего страшного не случится, если Дин его поцелует.

 

Без Сэма рядом Дин всегда выглядит слегка потерянным, будто брат был его путеводной звездой. Частенько Дин поворачивается в сторону пассажирского сиденья с полуулыбкой на губах и готовой сорваться с языка остротой. И отчетливо удивляется, видя на этом месте Кастиэля. «Расскажи мне», – просит Кастиэль, и, поколебавшись, Дин делится шуткой, или историей, или наблюдением. Кастиэль не всегда понимает, но Дин относится к его нехватке человеческого опыта удивительно терпеливо, и они заполняют километры пустых дорог беседой.

 

Многообещающее начало, поэтому Кастиэлю снова хочется сказать «да».

Да, он не против, если вместо номера с двумя кроватями они возьмут с одной большой.

Да, он хочет, чтобы Дин ему отсосал, пожалуйста.

Да, он хочет знать, каково это, чувствовать Дина внутри.

 

Кастиэль иногда задумывается, что сказал бы Сэм, узнай, что они любовники. Дин, конечно, так его не называет, но он приносит Кастиэлю утром кофе с шестью ложками сливок и тремя сахара, весь день остается рядом с ним, засыпая, собственнически обхватывает его рукой поперек груди, а это почти то же самое. Они охотятся больше года и так и не находят ни следов Бога, ни способа победить Люцифера, но Кастиэлю все равно кажется, что они продвинулись вперед.

 

Кроатонская эпидемия ставит перед ним новые вопросы, но Кастиэль по-прежнему отвечает «да».

 

Да, он сам пристрелит Дина, если тот заразится.

Да, он тоже устал от бесконечных гонок.

Да, они устроят лагерь; он всегда будет с ним рядом.

 

Они оставляют Импалу, сменив ее на более подходящий для поездок за продовольствием и другими необходимыми вещами джип. Дин поначалу не находит себе места, но постепенно их втягивает в новый круговорот рутины. Дин чуть расслабляется и, занимаясь обустройством лагеря и спасательными миссиями, выглядит почти счастливым. В поселении они действительно помогают людям, вместо того чтобы гоняться за богами и демонами, призраками их несуществующих семей. Забыв о Рае и Аде, они крепко обосновываются на человеческой почве. Все дни Дин проводит на операциях, ночи – в лачуге Каса.

 

Кас счастливее, чем когда-либо был за все свое существование, так что ему не сложно говорить «да».

 

Да, он подождет, пока Дин вернется из вылазки в город.

Да, он позволит Дину скрутить ему запястья и завязать глаза.

Да, скажет он в темноте под повязкой, да, я тоже тебя люблю.

 

***  
Проблема в том, что Кас не единственный, кто сказал «да».

 

Когда они слышат отчет из Детройта, Дин только кивает, и Риса секунду медлит, будто хочет выразить свое сочувствие. «Можешь идти», – мертвым голосом говорит он ей, и она уходит. А потом, когда они остаются наедине, Дин ломается. Кас видит, как что-то трескается в его глазах; ему даже кажется, что он может услышать отчетливый щелчок. В Касе еще есть кое-что от прежних способностей, и при взгляде на Дина его охватывает дрожь. В мгновение ока от того ничего не остается. Он мертв. Сэм ушел, и Дин последовал за ним.

Кас не знает, что делать, и поэтому говорит «да».

 

Да, Дин может трахнуть его, прижав к деревянной стене, так жестко, что у Каса остаются занозы.

Да, он пойдет к себе сразу после того, как они закончат, и даст Дину поспать.

Да, он все знает о Дине и Рисе.

 

И все же Кас удивлен, когда Дин убивает человека не моргнув глазом. Джексон попадает в засаду во время одной из поездок за продуктами, и его спутникам едва удается отбить его у толпы кротов и втащить обратно в грузовик. Они помещают его в медпункт под наблюдение, потому что для развития симптомов может потребоваться до двадцати четырех часов. Дин приходит с визитом и стреляет ему прямо в лоб. Идеальный выстрел. «Кто-то из них его обязательно заразил», – равнодушно объясняет он Касу, видя выражение его лица. Дин, которого Кас знал, подождал бы, просто чтобы быть уверенным.

 

Кас раньше никогда его ни о чем не просил, но в ответ все равно слышит «нет».

 

Нет, Дину не кажется, что на сегодня ему уже хватит.

Нет, он не хочет говорить о Сэме.

И нет, они не будут устраивать никаких похорон. Нихрена ещё ничего не кончено.

 

Интересно, не то же ли самое чувствовал Дин, когда получил вести из Детройта, что и Кас сейчас, глядя на равнодушного, ожесточенного человека, который так похож на его Дина? Разделенные на годы, братья Винчестеры продолжали двигаться друг к другу концентрическими кругами. Кто-то чужой влез в шкуру Дина, и Касу кажется, что его медленно раздирают по частям. Он совершенно растерян, его заполняет боль и чувство утраты.

 

И потому что это даже не Дин, Кас говорит «нет».

 

«Нет», когда Дин швыряет его на раскладушку в своем доме.

«Нет», когда Дин ловит его на пути из отхожего места, больно хватая за руку.

«Нет», когда они одни в темном лесу, и на него давит вес Дина и запах виски, и Кас, извернувшись, бьет его в живот, и этого хватает, чтобы Дин от удивления его отпустил.

 

Чак замечает, как после у него трясутся руки, и кое-что ему предлагает. Кас проглатывает сразу три.

 

***

Наркотики делают жизнь проще и легче, с ними Кас снова чувствует себя Кастиэлем, могущественным и не знакомым с одиночеством. Ему кажется, можно творить, что вздумается, потому что последствия никогда не наступят. Он спит с большинством женщин в лагере и с несколькими мужчинами. Дин, в свою очередь, этого, похоже, вовсе не замечает. До тех пор, пока однажды не вламывается к Касу в дом, прерывая одну из особо приятных встреч. Дин сегодня видел его, высокую фигуру в безупречном белом костюме во главе колонны демонов. Он стоял спиной, но Дин все равно его узнал, узнал бы всегда.

 

У Каса, разрываемого между наркотическим оцепенением и пугающей решимостью на лице Дина, нет ответов.

 

Кас молчит, и Дин толкает его на землю, слишком торопясь, чтобы добраться до постели.

Кас молчит, когда Дин не затрудняет себя поиском смазки, вместо это сплюнув дважды на ладонь, и берет его практически всухую.

Кас молчит, только сдерживает дыхание, кусает губы до крови и ждет, пока все завершится.

 

Наркотики никогда не кончаются. Их запасы лекарств ограничены и должны использоваться только по необходимости, но каждый месяц Чак приносит в его дом пакет, полный пластиковых пузырьков, и Кас не отказывается. Он понимает, что Чаку это не в радость, видит сомнение на его лице. Чак подчиняется приказу, это очевидно, и Кас задумывается, не считает ли Дин, что делает ему таким образом одолжение. С другой стороны, возможно, ему все равно.

 

Когда Кас под кайфом, он не может заставить себя сказать «нет».

 

Дин впивается в его горло зубами, разрывая кожу до крови, словно дикий зверь или один из тех монстров, на которых они охотились, и Кас молчит.

Дин ругается, и шипит, и иногда говорит: «Я тебя ненавижу», и Кас не уверен, к кому он обращается, но молчит.

 

Кас ждет, пока Дин кончит – ему в рот, на лицо, в его задницу, и вздыхает с облегчением, когда тот уходит, но за все время не произносит ни слова.

 

Наркотики дарят физическое бесчувствие, но на самом деле дают гораздо больше. Кас смеется про себя над иронией: наркотическая зависимость в эмоциональном плане почти равнозначна тому, чтобы быть ангелом. Когда он под дозой, Кас теряет связь с реальностью и иногда забывает, всего лишь на секунду, который Дин склоняется над ним. Заблуждение длится недолго, учитывая, что тот с ним делает, чтобы почувствовать себя хорошо, но этого хватает, чтобы придержать язык. Когда он под кайфом, он способен себя убедить, будто в этом человеке еще осталось что-то от его Дина, и что тот может показаться в любой момент.

 

Поэтому Кас не говорит «да», но и «нет» тоже не говорит.

 

Дин ломает ему запястье, но Кас даже не замечает этого, пока действие наркотиков не прекращается.

Дин усаживается на него и сдавливает ему глотку, пока трахает, и Кас закрывает глаза и смотрит на разноцветные пятна на изнанке век.

Как-то раз Дин приносит нож.

 

Кас много думает о Сэме. О том, как тот впервые пожал ему руку, так, будто чувствовал себя недостойным находиться в присутствии ангела. Сэм больше всего боялся когда-нибудь превратиться в одно из тех существ, на которые они охотились, а теперь это случилось с ними обоими. Когда Кас трезв, у него нет ни капли сомнения, что Дин больше не человек, ни в одном из имеющих значение смыслов этого слова. Кас размышляет, чего бы хотел от него в этом случае Сэм. Он вспоминает свое обещание пристрелить Дина, если тот станет кротом, и задумывается над его маниакальными планами уничтожить монстра, носящего обличье его брата. В редкий момент, когда его рассудок проясняется, Кастиэль делает выбор.

Он не очень-то ладит со словами, но сейчас от него требуются действия.

В последний день Кас не принимает таблетки.

Он вставляет в пистолет две пули и прячет его под подушку.

И ждет Дина.


End file.
